


Demon from the Past

by Rainbow_Dainsleifs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 17:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Dainsleifs/pseuds/Rainbow_Dainsleifs
Summary: College AU! where everyone is human and everything's all right(well, not really). My first fic I ever created after I finished the showIn his third year of college, Dean Winchester thought that his life would continue to be normal and uneventful. That's what he had hoped, things started to work after his parents's death four years ago. However, one slumber party with his old pals brought a new problem he unknowingly started around three years ago.Meanwhile,Someone from his past unexpectedly came back in Castiel's life. To make the matter worse, it seems like they kept meeting each other accidentally. He didn't even know the guy who left unpleasant memory because of what he did to Castiel. This brought a new struggle in his less than peaceful life as a college student.





	Demon from the Past

Thursday

  
It was almost midnight when Dean finally able to get home. He closed his apartment’s door behind him and made sure to lock it. After throwing his backpack onto the couch, he turned the light on. He had another long and tiring day this week. Looking up, Dean closed his eyes and huffed aloud. Only one month left for his current semester in college and he would be finally had his long-awaited holiday. Opening his eyes slowly, he looked at his messy desk which he had been forgetting to clean up since Monday. He would do it, but not today. He was too tired to think about anything at this hour, so he went straight to take a quick shower and then changed his clothes. Feeling somewhat refreshed, he took his phone from his backpack and made a bee line towards his bedroom. He was just about to hit the sack after he had set his phone alarm when it made a sound Checking his notification, he saw someone had send a message to one of his group chats.

  
**Charlie: Sup bitchess ;))**  
**Charlie: Anyone still alive??**  
**Ruby: Sup Charlie :)**  
**Charlie: U guys up for a slumber party like the ol’ good days??**  
**Dean: Hi girl.**  
**Charlie: And PLEASE say you CAN or NOT. I’m dead serious**  
**Charlie: I’ll kick your sorry-asses if any of you think you can left me hanging >:(**  
**Charlie: Hiii ;))**  
**Ruby: Sounds fun. I’m in. :)**  
**Gabriel: YES! when? where??**  
**Charlie: LOL. I knew that you would be excited Gabee :DD**  
**Dean: Count me in. I’ve got free time this Saturday.**  
**Charlie: Cool, Saturday it is :) 7 pm sharp in my place :D**  
**Charlie: Coz I’m pretty sure my place’s the only one that has big enough living room. LOL:)))**  
**Dean: Deal. See you all losers this Saturday.**  
**Gabriel: LMAO says the one who rarely hangs out anymore!**  
**Dean: Piss off, Gabe.**  
**Gabriel: like I say, no fun :p**  
**Gabriel: do you need any help to loosen up your twisted pants? i’ll gladly help you untwist them from that lovely piece of butt ;)**  
**Dean: Keep your hands off my ass, you perverted son of a bitch.**  
**Gabriel: you say that just because i have no BOOBS**  
**Gabriel: meh. i’ll just wait til Saturday. see ya folks**  
**Ruby: Lol, see you guys on Saturday then :)**  
**Charlie: Peace out bitches ;)) Until next time :))**  
**Dean: Right. See you all soon.**

Dean looked up from his phone to stare at his apartment’s ceiling. His bed creaked softly when he turned to put his phone on his night table. Slumber party. With his three best friends since he was a kid. The idea brought a smile to him and he knew he missed them very much. He rarely sees any of them this past three years. Sure, he got friends in college and from his past part-time jobs but he missed his childhood friends too. Between college and his part-time jobs, his schedule was too packed. Furthermore, he was the only one in their group who went into different college. He hated to admit it but it makes him felt left out. He laughed a little at the thought of having another slumber party with his old gangs. Too bad his younger brother wouldn’t be able to join them this time.

The five of them, including his little brother Sam, had grown up at the same neighborhood. Dean might be the oldest one among them, but he was the number one trouble-maker of the group when they were kids. The more he thought about his childhood, he felt a pang on his chest. Sam had to left their hometown to went into college this year. It had only been three months, but it felt like it was longer than that for Dean. He had never lived alone in their shared apartment before and the silence was deafening. Sam told him to get a dog or cat but Dean hated their smell and it would be a pain in the ass to take care of them. At least Sam promised to come home this November, which was next month. Unable keep his eyes open any longer, Dean decided it’s time to sleep. Benny would kill him if he showed up late for their presentation tomorrow morning.

 

* * *

 

Friday

Castiel was very disappointed by the fact that his cousin decided to make him come along to a slumber party at Saturday night, which means tomorrow. Castiel thought he had made a very clear point to Gabriel that he hated all kinds of social events, mostly because he couldn’t get over a particularly traumatic incident three years ago. God, it still gave him nightmares sometimes. And of course, Gabriel, being the good family member he was, had to ask Castiel to come with him to a party. Castiel might felt a little bitter towards Gabriel, but he knew that Gabriel only wanted Castiel to have a good time. He was like an older brother to him. Kind off, except when he was being annoying purposely, that guy was insufferable. He often wondered how could they be related by blood at all, the two of them were the total opposite of each other. Gabriel had called him this morning and said that he needed to get out more or else he would die out of loneliness, so he invited him to come along. Gabriel even threatened to throw parties on Castiel’s apartment every weekend if he refused to come. Castiel shuddered at the idea. No way in hell he would let Gabriel, the infamous trickster of the family, hold any parties in his apartment.

Even though he still got plenty of times to prepare himself, Castiel knew he would never be ready for tomorrow night’s party. Luckily, he didn’t have any homework or college projects to worry about at the moment. Accepting his fate, Castiel sighed out loud and closed his locker. As soon as he turned his back, he felt someone slapped his back. It was Balthazar and he was smiling at him. “Rise and shine, Cassie!”. “It’s already two at the afternoon, Balt….” Balthazar rolled his eyes. “I know, smart ass. Just trying to mess with your pretty head.” Castiel smiled a little. Balthazar was his closest friend he ever had, Castiel had known the guy since high school. The two of them belonged to a same orientation group and they had become best friends since then. “Anyway, want to grab something to eat together? I’m starving after that tiring long-ass lecture.” Castiel shook his head. “I’d like to but I have to go now. I have a shift today.” Balthazar frowned a bit “Bummer. Well enjoy yourself, then”. Before he had the chance to leave, Castiel patted Balthazar shoulder. “Uh, Balt?” “What?” “Want to come to a slumber party tomorrow?”

He then explained the whole situation and even mentioned his cousin’s threat. Castiel felt if he brought another person he knew closely aside from his cousin, he would be more comfortable around people he barely knew at all. Balthazar looked confused for a while before he spoke, “Why would you ask me?” Castiel shrugged a little. “Just to make it bearable for me. You know how parties make me feel weird. Would you come, though?” He sounded a little concerned when he asked the question. He was afraid Balthazar would refuse to come and leave him with his hyperactive cousin tomorrow.

After thinking for a while, Balthazar smiled. “All right, sounds like fun anyway. But you owe me one this time.” Castiel let out a relieved breath. “Thank you, I’ll pick you up at your place tomorrow at 6”.

The two of them said their goodbyes and Castiel looked at his phone. He got around forty minutes left and hurried to his workplace. Even though he knew he still had more than enough time, Castiel liked to come to work earlier. Especially when his current job was pretty satisfying--he worked at a pastry shop. At the kitchen, specifically, which meant he won’t have to greet the customers. Having to talk to different people for more than few hours makes him queasy. All those years of baking had paid off, he easily got the job after the owner sampled the croissants he brought to the job application. The payment wasn’t too bad either and his workplace was pretty close from his campus.  
After barely ten minutes of walking Castiel arrived at the pastry shop. He immediately changed into his uniform and prepares himself for baking. He saw Eileen, one of his coworkers, already kneading some dough on the table. After a brief greeting they continued to work in silence. The sweet smell of freshly baked pastries accompanied them. He could hear Eileen humming to herself now and then. Castiel liked Eileen, she was full of smiles and pretty dedicated to her work. He admired the girl for that even though the two of them rarely talk to each other outside work.

 

* * *

 

Castiel wasn’t sure how long he had been working but when he looked out the window, the sun was setting down. He was pulled from his inner thought when he heard someone calling his name. It was Alfie.  
“Sorry, I didn’t hear you calling for my name”. Alfie smiled sheepishly “It’s okay. I have a favor to ask, actually…”  
“Yeah?”  
Alfie bit his lip, “Umm, could you replace me for an hour? I need to take my grandmother to the hospital…but I’ll make sure to go back to help close the shop.” Castiel knew that Alfie hardly asked anyone for help unless it was an emergency. The problem is, Alfie worked at the shop’s counter. If Castiel were to replace him, then he would have to interact with the customers. Castiel could see that Alfie was getting nervous by each second. “If you don’t want to I could ask Eileen instead when she gets back from the bathroom…” Castiel shook his head “No, it’s okay, I’ll do it. It’s just for an hour, right?” There was rarely any customer anyway at this hour, Castiel could handle it.  
Alfie’s face visibly brightened hearing Castiel’s answer. “Oh, thank you so much, Castiel! I’ll be back as soon as I can! Promise!” Castiel smiled “Don’t think about it. Be careful, Alfie,” Alfie said his thanks once again and went to change his clothes. Castiel realized he was still wearing his apron. He took off the dirty apron and went to wash his hands. He looked at the mirror and let out a breath. Well, no time to get anxious. What could go wrong in just one hour, right?

 

* * *

 

Dean parked his car near his favorite pastry shop, Sweet Treat Shack. After Sammy had bought him an apple pie from this place last year, Dean would always come to this particular shop whenever he craved for pies. Today was no exception. As soon as his last class was over, he practically ran towards his car. Benny, whose class had ended earlier, had been waiting for him in the parking lot. They planned to do their college project together and Dean wouldn’t come home unless he bought a pie first. He could hear Benny beginning to chuckle beside him. “I could never understand your obsession with cakes, Dean.” Dean groaned. Not this again, he thought. “For the last time, it’s pie, Ben, not cake. They are two different things, you know.”  
“They taste the same for me, too sweet.” Benny waved his hand dismissively.  
Dean shook his head and got out from his car. “I can’t believe it. My best friend. Can’t see the difference between luxurious and cheap stuffs.” As he was walking further from his car, he could still hear Benny’s laughter. Ben and Sammy were the only people who would ridicule him about pie. He admitted that he might eat pies a little bit too much, well maybe a lot, but since when people cared about what others eat? Dismissing his thought, Dean opened the shop’s door then walked inside. The thought of eating his most favorite food tonight lifted up his mood instantly.

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel heard the bell chiming and looked up to greet the customer in an even voice. “Welcome to Sweet Treat Shack!”

The man who walked inside briefly glanced at him only to turn his back again as he walked around the shop. Castiel was still attending to a female customer and he was glad she was the only customer he’d had since Alfie left fifteen minutes ago. He knew as long as he kept his usual self, everything would be all right. At least, that was what he hoped. As soon as the female customer left, he turned his attention to the male customer. The man turned to Castiel now that he realized he was the only customer there. Looking at his face, something tugged his stomach and suddenly he felt more nervous than before without him knowing exactly why. Castiel recognized the man’s facial feature. He tried to recall if he had met the man before as he tried to keep his composure. When the man walked closer to him, Castiel could see his face clearer and if he was freaking out, it wasn’t like he was showing it. He really did know the man. He was the source of his never-ending nightmare and now here he is, standing in the same room. Castiel won’t forget that haunting hazel-green eyes, he simply couldn’t. Not after that night three years ago, when he replaced Balthazar as one of the waiters in a party.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to express my gratitude for my friend, JNA, who accepted my request to beta read this piece of of mine even though she didn't watch the show. I was struck with writer block when I want to write my original story and long story short, this fic happened. Hopefully I'll be able to keep this updated because this idea had been sitting around for a while inside my head. And of course, thank you so much from the bottom of my heart to whoever already read this before I post it here :p
> 
> Thank you for reading! And sorry if there's any mistake in my grammar because I'm not a native speaker.


End file.
